1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to disk drive suspensions of the wireless type that use a flexible circuit supported by a rigid portion of a load beam or stiffener. The invention provides bonding legs laterally of the flexure portion of the suspension that are continued extents of the insulative plastic film or laminates of that film and a base layer for purpose of limiting lateral and vertical shock and thus damage. The continued extents turn reversely from the tongue distal end to lie along the tongue edges spaced laterally of and supported beyond the tongue in tongue excursion limiting relation. Stiffness control is achieved as well as a limiter function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive suspensions previously known tend to be too stiff for small form factor applications, and limiters continue to need improvement in formability and effectiveness.